HD2b A Pleasant Distraction
by KennaC
Summary: Frank and Nancy get precious little time alone together, but when they do they make the most of it. Companion pieces/excerpts from my ND/HB series that starts with 'Exploring Fraud & Friendship.'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is actually an excerpt from my WIP, _Press & Predators_. I decided to rewrite Chapter 4 to remove the sex, and keep the rating of the story as a 'T.' This piece was originally written as a bridge between Nancy's POV and Frank's POV, so if you've been following that story, you know where this would have been inserted (though I rewrote some to remove it, so it doesn't fit seamlessly anymore). A little scene setting for those who haven't read P&P: Frank has just arrived on Nancy's doorstep in Chicago in the wee hours of the morning, in the company of two FBI agents who are camping out making sure he stays safe.

I don't really think you have to read the story for this to make sense. It's purely Nancy/Frank fluff at this point, having been excerpted from it's original home, but I hated to waste the effort, so I decided to post as a one-shot.

This piece definitely carries a mature rating for heterosexual content, though I believe it is all tasteful. Don't forget to review!

Oh, and I don't own Frank or Nancy, and I make no money from this. My only compensation are those lovely little reviews you leave . . . please!

**Press & Predators Chapter 4 M-excerpt:**

Frank's lips followed her collar bone to the curve of her neck until he reached her earlobe.

His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "I've missed you, Nan."

Nancy pulled back to look in his face. His eyes seemed darker and wider than usual, and the heat in his gaze ignited a pleasant flame of desire in her core.

"I missed you, too, Frank."

He leaned in to kiss her, again. Their joined lips parted, and she met his tenderly probing tongue with her own. Her fingers tangled into his still-uncut hair to keep their lips together as he pushed her back onto the bed. She savored his distinctive taste and smell, losing herself in the sensory onslaught of Frank Hardy.

He slipped a hand under her t-shirt, his fingers tracing a blazing trail up her side until he reached the swell of her breast. She groaned into his mouth as he found her nipple, and rolled it between his fingers, her back arching spontaneously at the stimulation.

His hand stilled, and he sat up to look at her. His breath was coming as rapidly as hers, and it felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

He pulled back further, while every nerve in her body screamed for his touch. Her voice was breathless as she asked, "What's wrong, Frank?"

His smile was full of promise. "I think we have too many clothes on."

He stood and took her hands to pull her to her feet. As soon as she had her balance, he gripped the lower hem of her t-shirt and stripped it off over her head. His arms came down around her and he dropped the garment to the floor behind her while pulling her tight against his bare chest. His mouth was no longer gentle, but demanding, and she met his urgency with her own, raking her fingers down his muscular back to the waist of his jeans.

Following the waistband of his jean around to the front, she found the closure and slipped her finger in to undo the button. Frank's breath caught as she slid the zipper down, and ran her hands inside his jeans. She slipped her fingers inside his underwear, pushing both articles of clothing out of the way impatiently. He reached down to help her, releasing her long enough to remove jeans and underwear and toss them aside.

He reached around her waist, and slid his large hands into her pants and back over her hips to cup her bare butt. The over-sized pants slipped down her legs to puddle at her feet, and she kicked them away. She recalled the first time they made love, in his parents' house less than one week ago. Perhaps it had been the setting, but she had felt self-conscious about their nudity at the time. This time everything felt comfortable and right, and she pressed against him, anxious to feel every square inch of his body.

He began to maneuver her back to the bed. His long arms wrapped around her, molding her body to his, as he claimed her lips in another ravenous kiss. Their bodies locked together, as they tried to satisfy a mutual and urgent desire to be close.

*

Frank refused to break the physical contact to allow her to lie down on the bed. He leaned down and scooped her into his arms, lowering both of their bodies to the bed at the same time. He angled himself over her, one arm still cradling her head, the other moving up her side so he could enjoy the silky feel of her skin under his fingertips.

She scraped her fingernails lightly over the skin of his chest and abdomen, and Frank shivered at the touch. He abandoned her mouth to venture lower, dropping feather-light kisses on her neck and chest until he reached the dark skin of her areola. He traced the edge of the dark area with his tongue, and then blew on it, watching in fascination as the skin puckered, and the nipple became erect.

Nancy's hands gripped his head, urging him up, but he ignored her, instead taking the tight bud into his lips and sucking gently, smiling as Nancy squirmed under him. Her obvious arousal was heightening his own, and his erection bucked against her involuntarily when she moaned.

He slipped his hand across her stomach, and down into her coarse hair. Her legs parted willingly, giving him access her warm, wet core.

Cupping his hand over her mound, he slipped one finger into her folds, over her pulsing nub, and into her hot depths. He took her entire breast into his mouth, sucking as he began a steady rhythm, sliding first one and then two fingers into her.

He could feel her tightening around his fingers, and just the thought of that warm, wet sheath around him brought him close to the edge. He had been anticipating the feel of her for the last six days, and he knew he was going to have trouble holding back once he felt her close around him.

He ached with his need for her, and when his name slipped out of her lips, he knew there was no more waiting, for either of them. He moved between her legs, tickling her clit with his fingers, as he finally slid into her.

Her gasp when he removed his hand to leverage himself fully into her core was almost his undoing. Her legs widened, and she arched against his hips. He took a deep calming breath, hoping to hold on for a few more seconds, long enough, hopefully, to bring them both to the brink together.

He pulled out until just the tip of his penis teased her hot entrance. Nancy's hands gripped his hips as she arched against him, again. He plunged hard and fast, only to pull away once more from the mounting tension where their bodies joined.

With the next thrust, he slipped his hands under her, raising and tilting her hips so he could fully penetrate her. She wrapped her legs around his, matching his rhythm with her own as he rocked inside of her, his sensitive tip rubbing against something within her that was soft, but unyielding. The sensation has quickly bringing him to a high unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Their gasping breaths synchronized, hearts beating a staccato rhythm that matched the movement of their bodies. He knew without a doubt that Nancy Drew was the only woman he would ever make love to again.

The tell-tale tightening of her core around his engorged penis, was the permission he needed to let go. He covered her mouth with his to stifle the primal noises that escaped them as they finally reached climax.

Their bodies responded as one to the waves of pleasure that pulsed through and over them, leaving them both breathless. As the orgasm faded to a languid contentment, they sank into each other, neither of them willing to end the profound unity that encompassed body and soul.

They slipped into sleep still wrapped together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am indulging here. I wrote this in response to a challenge, and decided to post it. It fits at the end of Chapter 13 of my current WIP, _Press & Predators_. You may recognize some of it if you've read that (though from a different POV). I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please don't forget to review!

Again, this is definitely for mature audiences only, rated for heterosexual content, somewhat detailed but tasteful.

Oh, and I do not own Frank or Nancy. Wish I did, but I don't ;)

**Press & Predators Chapter 13 M-excerpt: Rising to the Challenge**

Nancy slid under the blankets, lay back against the pillow, and closed her eyes. She was tired, but far too keyed up to sleep.

"You look worn out, Nan."

She opened her eyes. In boxers and t-shirt, Frank stood next to the hide-away bed in Joe's suite looking down at her. The dim light cast his handsome, angular face in shadow but it didn't matter because she knew it by heart. His well-defined chest was discernable under the thin cotton t-shirt and a shock of dark hair curled out of the neckline. The pleasant ache that started in her core was becoming very familiar, and it was a relief not to have to deny it anymore. She needed Frank - it was a need that started in her heart, and in her soul, and manifested itself in a very real and very compelling physical way.

"Actually, I'm not at all tired."

Then she yawned. Frank laughed and dropped onto the bed. The small shaded light on the side table bathed his face in light, and she lost herself in his warm, brown eyes.

"You're not very convincing, Nan."

She pushed herself to a semi-upright position, head and shoulders resting against the couch back. "I'm sorry. Three weeks on a funky swing shift schedule, then our little all-night adventure . . . and I was barely back into a normal routine when Bess and George came over and we stayed up half the night only to have you show up on my door step in the wee hours. Is it any wonder my sleep schedule is so screwed up?"

"No wonder at all."

He pushed his feet under the covers, and Nancy felt his legs slide along hers. Even that touch sent a thrill through her. He propped himself on an elbow so he faced her.

"You really do look like you could use some sleep, Nan. It's been a long day."

His expression was studiously bland, but she could see the hint of desire in his heated gaze. She pouted at him. "Do you _want_ to go to sleep?"

Frank smiled and shook his head. "Sweetheart, when I'm around you, particularly barely clothed, sleep is about the furthest thing from my mind."

"The feeling is mutual." The statement had an entirely different connotation then when she had said it to Joe earlier.

Now she could see her desire reflected plainly in his face. She wondered at the intensity of her need. It was likely, at least partially, the time of month – it wasn't unusual for her to feel particularly amorous about two weeks after her period. Ned had even remarked on it after they had become sexually active. He hadn't elaborated beyond the observation, and she had often wondered if he was as frustrated by the time of month as she was.

For her, this phase of her cycle was incredibly maddening because not only was she more likely to be ready for sex, but less likely to be satisfied by the act. It was almost a case of over-stimulation, and she was concerned, because Frank could already over-stimulate her, without hormonal help.

Being with Frank was too important to her to risk frustration for either of them. She licked her lips nervously, and he sat up, looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Nan?"

"I think I should warn you . . ." She hesitated, uncomfortable talking about the sexual act for some reason, though she had no such reluctance about actually performing it, particularly with Frank.

"Warn me about what?"

Frank's hand was stroking her upper leg distractingly, and impulse caused Nancy to push herself forward to meet his lips. His hand stopped moving, gripping low on her butt, his long fingers sliding between her legs as he pulled her toward him.

She gasped as his probing fingers found her wet core. He dipped a finger into her, and pulled back slightly, voice husky and wondering. "You're dripping wet, Nan."

She took a deep breath to steady herself and sat up. "That's what I wanted to warn you about. It's my ovulation time, and I get really . . . wet. And . . ."

When she hesitated again, Frank prodded her with a gentle, "And?"

"I tend to have a lot of trouble . . . attaining orgasm. It only lasts two or three days. I just want you to know it's not unusual, and I hope . . . well, I don't want to disappoint you."

He propped himself up on a straight arm and leaned toward her. "It would be impossible for you to disappoint me. I'm glad you told me, though. I think . . ." He brushed his lips across her neck and shoulder in a whisper-light touch that made her shiver. "I may just take that as a challenge. I don't want to disappoint you, either."

She pulled back, slightly surprised and incredibly aroused by his reaction.

"You always have liked a difficult puzzle to solve," she teased.

Her entire body reacted to the low timbre of his voice and the heat in his gaze. "Oh, I think you will be a particularly enjoyable little enigma to untangle. Do you trust me?"

Unable to form coherent thought, she just nodded.

"Hm, good. Then lie down and let me look for some clues."

She found her voice, though it came out breathless. "Clues to what?"

Frank grinned at her. "You."

Nancy lay back against the pillow, and watched as Frank pulled the covers down. Joe's t-shirt lay over her body like another blanket. He ran an exploratory hand down her side and tugged on the shirt.

"As much as I'd love to do this with you in Joe's shirt, if only for the teasing collateral, I'm thinking it's really going to get in the way."

Nancy pulled her arms inside the shirt, and Frank helped her pull it off over her head, his hands leaving a blazing trail where they grazed her skin. He dropped the shirt carelessly over the back of the couch, and bent to kiss her. She stopped him with her hands on his shoulders and shook her head. She knew once they got going she was going to be impatient enough without any other obstacles.

"I think we should take yours off, too. And maybe our underwear? It's all just going to get in the way."

Frank stripped his shirt off over his head and tossed it with hers, and then they helped each other discard their underwear.

"Is that better?" He gave her a teasing smile.

Nancy tried for an innocent look, but was sure she failed. "It's a good start."

"I'll show you a good start."

Frank pressed his lips against hers, pushing her back onto the pillow. She snaked her arms around him, but he slipped away as he ventured down her neck and began exploring her breasts, one with his hand, one with his mouth. Nancy enjoyed the attention, but what she really wanted was for him to touch her intimately. She just wasn't sure how to tell him without hurting his pride.

She was surprised when he pulled back, apparently recognizing it for himself.

"Not doing much for you, is it?"

*

When Nancy didn't respond, Frank raised his head to look at her. She smiled shyly. He could tell she was uncomfortable talking about what she liked, or didn't like. He pushed himself to a sitting position next to her, and saw the flash of disappointment in her face. His own throbbing need for her intensified with the recognition that she was more than willing, but he forced himself to focus on her satisfaction.

"If we're going to do this, I'm going to need a little help, Nan." He looked into her liquid blue eyes – he could drown in those eyes. Several deep breaths and he felt more certain he could keep himself in check. He was careful not to touch her – and he desperately wanted to touch her. What he really needed to know first was _how_ she wanted to be touched.

"What do you want? What feels good?"

She bit her lip, and Frank took another deep breath. She had some incredibly endearing little habits that really turned him on. When she spoke, her voice was uncertain. "I . . . I'm not sure."

Her eyes closed, he guessed in frustration. He slid closer to her and rested a hand on her stomach. Her breath hitched, and he smiled. "You like it when I touch you there?"

"Mmhm, but . . . I want you to touch me . . . lower."

Frank swallowed. He was going to need every ounce of self-control if he was going to hold it together. Just looking at Nancy lying there - eyes closed, chest rising and falling gently, but rapidly - her obvious arousal was enough to make him feel like he was going to burst at the seams.

He didn't take his eyes off of her face, as he slid his hand lower, until his fingers teased into her coarse hair. Her lips parted, and a low moan escaped them as he probed into her with his long middle finger. The slippery wetness he found there set his mind on overdrive as he thought about how easy it would be to slide inside of her. He pushed past her engorged opening, and pressed into her soft, warm depths. Her breathing became shallow as she moaned again, and he could feel her vagina tighten around his finger.

Pulling his finger out caused her to gasp, "Please don't stop."

Her eyes fluttered open, and he found himself drowning in their languid pools. He plunged his finger deep into her again, and caught her lips in a hungry kiss just as she groaned again. She pressed her body against him, and his erection bucked between them. He wanted her, his need so all-encompassing that it was becoming harder and harder to deny.

Moving his finger in and out in a slow, messaging motion, he abandoned her lips and used his to explore, giving him something to focus on other than her wet well which he continued to probe with his finger. He kissed his way across her jaw-line to her ear lobe, then down the curve of her neck. He continued to savor the smooth feel and sweet-salty taste of her skin as he moved along her collar bone, down between her breasts, and across her stomach – stopping to tease her belly button with his tongue. Her breathy giggle made him smile, and he raised his head to look at her.

She tangled her hands in his hair, urging him to come back up, but he had decided that he wanted to taste all of her, and continued kissing her stomach, tracing lazy patterns across her smooth skin as he slowly moved lower and lower.

He pulled his finger out of her, amazed, again at just how wet she was. Pressing both hands against her inner thighs, he pushed her legs apart, and lowered his head between them. Nancy stiffened, her hands gripping the sheets almost convulsively.

He moved his hands down to her knees, and began kissing her inner thighs, starting near his hands, and moving toward her core. She squirmed, and the low almost-animal-like noises escaping her were driving him nuts.

He finally gave in to the desire to taste her. Using his fingers, he teased the lips of her vagina apart, and lowered his mouth of the opening, dipping into the well with his tongue and savoring the wonderful, slightly salty flavor of her juices. Alternately licking and sucking on her clit, he wondered if he could bring her to orgasm just by doing this. But those thoughts were abandoned when her small hand closed around his throbbing member, and his name escaped her in a breathless entreaty.

"Frank, please. I need you. Now."

He wiped his mouth on the sheets tangled around her lower legs, and then shifted his position so his body lie alongside hers. She opened her legs, wide and inviting, and he moved between them as she pulled his head down to her, devouring his mouth in a kiss that left him breathless. He wondered if she could taste the lingering flavor of her, as she probed his mouth with her tongue. She was like a wild thing, her hands moving over his back, fingernails raking roughly along his skin, kisses bruising in their insistence.

He resisted the desire to slide into her, suspecting that it would be his undoing. Instead, he pressed himself against her slit and began stroking up and down, on the outside. Her legs wound around his, as she matched his rhythm. Even being outside of her, he wondered how much longer he could hold on. Every fiber of his being was becoming more and more focused on the unity that he craved with Nancy.

She didn't have to verbalize when she was ready. Her hands stilled him forcefully, and she repositioned his hips and then urged him forward. With his next thrust, he slid into her, the slick juices providing no resistance to his entry. He heard her groan as an echo of his own. Rather than pulling out, he shifted and slid deeper into her tight, hot core, until his sensitive tip met soft resistance deep inside of her. He began rocking against her as her arms and legs clamped around him. The feel of her vaginal fist tightening inexorably was the last straw. It was useless to try and hold back any longer.

He buried his face in her neck to stifle the primal sound she tore from him as he exploded deep within her. The pulsing of him inside of her seemed to be just what she needed to get her there. She bit his shoulder to quiet the cry as her muscles began tightening rhythmically around him, taking him on another orgasmic high.

She clung to him as her entire body quivered with her released. It wasn't until the orgasm waned that she relaxed underneath him, and he allowed himself to sink into her. He could feel his spent penis starting to slide out of her, well-lubricated by the slickness of their joined fluids. He was disappointed.

He pushed himself up, so he could look into her face. The lazy, languid smile that graced her lips and her heavily-lidded brilliant blue eyes did just what he hoped, as he felt himself begin to harden again, growing inside of her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "I think I should be thanking you. That was the most incredible experience I've ever had in my life. If this is how your ovulations always are I'm definitely going to make sure I'm around at least for those two or three days every month."

Nancy stroked his cheek with her cool hand, her emotions easily readable in her expression. He wondered how either of them had held such intense feelings in check for so long.

Her tender smile and accompanying words made his heart soar. "I'm kind of hoping we can work it out so we're together a lot more than that."

"Definitely."

He leaned down and kissed her gently and thoroughly to seal the promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Pleasant Distractions_ is morphing into a collection of the companion pieces/excerpts from my ND/HB series. I've begun work on the sequel to _Press & Predators_ – tentatively titled _Shadows & Swindlers._ It isn't quite ready to start posting (almost, but not quite) but I thought I'd go ahead and post this as a teaser of sorts.

Happy reading!

**Skipping Dinner**

Nancy looked at her watch frowning.

"It's six already and they aren't going to allow you to carry on both pieces of luggage. We'll have to check your bags. We better hurry if we're going to eat."

Frank looked at her hopefully. "You could still come with me to New York …"

"I wish I could, honey, but with all of the trips that we already have to make for the wedding and the honeymoon, I really think I should save the vacation days. Besides, I'm scheduled to finish that security project this week, so the timing is bad. And you have a full schedule anyway."

She sighed and moved toward him, slipping her arms around his neck. The truth was that she was convinced he needed to make this trip alone. The nightmares were becoming an every night occurrence and he refused to talk to her about them. She hoped he would talk to Joe, and if not she was hanging her final hope on the therapist. Surely one of them could help Frank cope with whatever it was that was tormenting him.

She consciously pushed those thoughts aside and smiled up at him.

"I'll be joining you on Friday, anyway. You are going to be able to pick George and me up at the airport?"

"Wild horses won't keep me away from that airport, sweetheart." Frank said before leaning down to meet her lips in a warm, familiar kiss.

She pressed herself against him, conveying the urgency she felt to have him, close, closer - hating the thought that in a few hours he would be winging his way half a continent away from her. She tangled her fingers into his thick, wavy hair and allowed her lips to part, greeting his probing tongue with her own.

The feel of Frank's fingers smoothing circles on the small of her back was enough to awaken every nerve in Nancy's body to his touch. She was disappointed when he pulled back, but knew that they should really get moving if they were going to get dinner before his flight.

He smiled down at her. "We could skip dinner."

At that point, food was the furthest thing from her mind as his hand slid down to knead her butt. Nancy tightened her arms around Frank's neck.

"That sounds good to me."

He lowered his head and she met his lips in an urgent kiss. With his departure imminent she found that the desire Frank always ignited in her burned hotter than usual. She felt his arms tighten around her too, and her feet lifted off the floor as he molded her body against his. She locked her arms around his broad shoulders and allowed the shoes to slip from her feet as she slid her legs along the outside of his.

His large hands both moved to her butt and he hitched her up onto his hips. She wound her legs around his waist, using the leverage to pull herself tight against him. Even through his jeans and her slacks she could feel his erection straining against her sensitive crevice. The sensation brought her close to losing all reasonable thought as they began rubbing against one another.

Nancy gasped as an orgasm threatened to overwhelm her. It took intense concentration to pull herself back from the edge and drop her feet to the floor. With shaking fingers, she undid Frank's jeans, and he didn't hesitate to do the same to her slacks. In seconds they had their pants off and were locked together again.

Frank lifted her onto one of the stools by the kitchen bar. Nancy shifted so she sat on the very edge and wrapped her legs around his waist again. Bracing his hands on the counter behind her, Frank thrust up into her. They both moaned with the relief of satisfying the intense desire to join. There were times when Nancy wondered if the orgasm wasn't almost secondary to the need to have him become a part of her – to be so close that it was impossible to tell where he ended and she began.

But both of them were too aroused to enjoy the initial relief for long as the tension began building again. They moved together in a dance as old as time, and it took only minutes before Nancy felt the mounting pressure of approaching climax. She locked her ankles at the small of Frank's back and forced herself down on him as her muscles clenched in orgasm.

The counter dug into her back as Frank thrust powerfully against her. She pushed back forcing him deeper and deeper until she felt his own release explode inside of her. The sensation of him throbbing, buried deep in her core amplified her own orgasm and she cried out as the intensity of their unified orgasm swelled through her.

Chest heaving, Frank let out a contented moan as the orgasm began to wane. His head fell against her shoulder as she relaxed against the counter. She imagined they looked rather comical half-dressed and coupled together on the kitchen stool. The realization caused her to giggle and Frank lifted his head, his lips quirking up in amusement.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He said with a chuckle.

Nancy curbed her laughter as she pressed her hands flat against him. The thought of removing his t-shirt flitted through her mind as the fabric intruded between her fingers and his bare chest. A fresh spurt of giggles escaped her.

"Just a little," she managed.

Frank lifted her off the stool and set her feet on the floor.

"Now I could use a shower," he said.

Nancy gave him a playful smile.

"That sounds like fun," she said.

The nudge of his hardening penis caused her smile to broaden. Frank chuckled again.

"I think I might be up for that."

"No pun intended?"

Frank took her hand and led her toward the bathroom.

"Oh, the pun was definitely intended," he said with a grin.

ndndndndndnd

The bathroom in the Nancy's apartment was barely big enough for one person let alone two, but Frank didn't mind the close quarters, especially once she was naked. When she leaned down to turn the water on his body's reaction was immediate and intense.

The brief thought that he might go mildly insane leaving her behind in Chicago, even if it was only for a few days, flitted through his mind. The fact that his nightmares were rooted deeply in how he felt about Nancy seemed to confirm the initial assessment.

He gave himself a mental shake. She was standing right in front of him – it seemed incredibly stupid to be obsessing over his pending departure, let alone vague fears of losing her that stretched far into the future. He made a conscious decision to enjoy the moment.

He leaned over her back, pressing his penis between her legs as he brought his arms around to cup her dangling breasts in his hands. She jumped in surprise, and then wiggled against him. He teased the back of her neck with his lips, kneading her breasts with his hands, all the while rubbing his stiff member along her warm, wet crevice.

"I cannot concentrate on getting the water temperature adjusted while you're doing that."

"I don't really care," he murmured against her neck.

Somehow she managed to get the shower on and when she stood he stood with her using the change of position to explore further around her neck and down her shoulder. Her hands slid up to tangle in his hair and she turned her head, meeting his lips in a warm, inviting kiss before pulling away.

It felt like he lost a piece of himself as she separated from him to enter the tub. He followed close behind but stopped himself from closing the distance between them right away. She had moved under the shower, head tipped back, eyes closed as she allowed the streaming water to soak her entire body.

She ran her hands back through her hair, and he reached up and laced his fingers with hers. As their joined hands lowered she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She pulled him forward and turned so her back was against the shower wall, the water falling where their bodies met. Using the length of his body, he pressed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his.

He felt her slip her hands out of his and slide them around his waist, pulling him hard against her. He continued to devour her mouth in a crushing kiss while his hands found her breasts again, kneading and teasing until her nipples were hard points. She turned her head away from the bruising insistence of his mouth, gasping for breath. He moved on to her neck and down to her shoulder, kissing and nipping at her skin and eliciting tiny whimpers with each touch.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her, trying to get them both positioned so he could enter her. She helped by bracing her feet up on the lower edge of the tub, kicking at the shower curtain to keep from ripping it off the rod. He pushed her legs farther apart, and then put his hands on her waist so he could guide her up and over his throbbing erection. He sighed in contentment as she slid down, enveloping him in her warm, tight sheath.

Widening his stance, Frank moved his hips forward, pressing her tighter against the wall. Nancy used her leverage against the side of the tub to begin stroking up and down and he matched her rhythm from below. He could feel her tightening inexorably, pressure building until he thought he couldn't hold back a moment longer.

She cried out his name as he felt the rhythmic tightening of her vagina around him. That was all he needed. One final thrust and he let go deep inside of her. He buried his face in the curve of her neck and moaned with the release. They strained into each other, reveling in their unity as the orgasm washed through them.

She moved first, clinging to him as she lowered her feet back to the floor. Her legs trembled, and he kept an arm around her to hold her up.

He gave her a gentle kiss and then pulled back to look into her brilliant blue eyes.

"You were right."

Her brow furrowed. "About what?"

"That was fun," he said with a grin.

She laughed with him as they hugged each other tightly. He buried his face in the curve of her neck again. It was his favorite place – the perfect spot to taste her sweet skin, smell the distinctive scent of her shampoo mingled with her musk, hear the whisper of her breath as she held him, and feel the beat of her heart under his lips. He allowed himself to indulge all of his senses in Nancy, soaking them up for the days they would spend apart.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner of his mind, he wondered what the hell he would be driven to if Victor Bucciano or anyone else ever tried to take her away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another little excerpt from my current WIP, _Shadows and Swindlers_ which I will start posting shortly (I think). I'm closing in on the end of the story, and I hate to begin posting when I'm still tweaking the beginning. However, that does not preclude me from posting a teaser like the Frank/Nancy fluff below.

This little scene takes place at a bed & breakfast named the Lavender Lady in Ithaca, NY owned by a sweet elderly couple named Aruthur and Anna Haggerty. There are no spoilers for _S&S _in the following scene - it's pure Nancy and Frank fluff.

NOTE: This is definitely for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.

I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review. Thanks!

**Interlude at the Lavender Lady**

Nancy put an arm around his shoulders and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He glanced sideways at her. "That doesn't mean I'm thrilled with the idea. But it probably is the fastest way to learn what we want to know, and you're really the only option for our insider."

"That is my ever-logical brother talking. Now where is the over-protective part of the lecture?"

"The over-protective part comes tomorrow after I've had a chance to sleep on it. Sleep being the operative word. I can't think straight right now." As if to emphasize his point, Frank was overcome by a big yawn.

Joe stood from the table, a knowing smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure sleep is the only thing you have in mind."

"Good night, little brother." Frank's voice rang with finality.

"C'mon, Van. Let's hit the hay. I am pretty tired," Joe said.

As Joe took Vanessa's hand and led her out of the kitchen, Nancy cleared the few dishes they had dirtied from the table and loaded them into the dishwasher.

When she stood from loading the last glass she could feel the heat from Frank's body. She turned to find him standing close behind her. Looking up into his eyes she felt her heart rate increase. His eyes tended to reflect his mind-set – golden brown usually meant a light-hearted Frank, whereas more of a chocolate brown meant he was feeling mellow. Right now, his eyes were dark umber and burned with an intensity that warmed her from head to toe.

He hadn't even touched her yet, but she knew he would, and just the thought of it made her feel a little weak in the knees. His voice was low and husky when he spoke.

"Are you ready to resume our earlier conversation?"

Her shoulders slumped. He didn't really want to get into that again, did he?

"Our argument or our discussion?" She asked, irritation overshadowing her attempt at a light tone.

He smiled and moved closer. "Earlier."

"Earlier?" Nancy felt very confused as Frank leaned down, his lips whispering along her jaw line.

"In the car," he whispered in her ear, sending gooseflesh racing down her arms.

"Oh!" Nancy managed just before Frank silenced any further discussion with a kiss.

She lost herself for several minutes, but eventually the fact that they were standing in the kitchen of a very nice elderly couple began to temper the passion that Frank was forging. She managed to gather enough of her wits about her to slip out of his embrace and put some distance between them.

She turned to find Frank watching her with a predatory intensity that she found very evocative. Still, they were in Anna and Arthur's kitchen.

"I think we should take this discussion upstairs," she said, trying for a firm tone and failing miserably.

"Probably," Frank said even as he closed the distance again.

Nancy grabbed a chair from behind her to use as a barrier between them and pointed a finger at her fiancé.

"Frank Hardy, you had better behave yourself."

She would have described his responding grin as lewd on any other man, but she just couldn't think of Frank that way. He was always so self-controlled and proper. It was difficult to reconcile the Frank she had been friends and colleagues with for so many years with the lover that he had become over the last couple of months. This side of Frank was fun and exciting and more than a little disconcerting.

He caught the finger wagging at him and engulfed her hand in one of his while he pushed the chair out of the way. His arm pinned her to him as the chair skidded away.

"I always behave myself. With you it's nice to be able to let loose."

"Yes . . ." Nancy whispered and then shook her head adamantly. "But not in Anna and Arthur's kitchen! Let's go upstairs."

"Joe says we make too much noise," Frank said teasingly.

Nancy felt her cheeks flame, "He couldn't hear us . . . could he?"

"Who cares?" Frank lowered his head, but bypassed her lips, settling instead in the curve of her neck – kissing and nipping from just below her ear to the collar of her t-shirt. She was preoccupied by the sensations until she felt her bra spring loose and realized that both of Frank's hands were under her t-shirt.

"Frank, not here."

"No, not here," he said, chuckling. "I just want to turn you on. Then I'll take you upstairs and finish the job properly."

"Mission accomplished, let's go upstairs," Nancy said breathlessly.

Frank planted his hands on the table Nancy was leaning on and looked in her face. "Did I ever tell you that you're cute when you're cornered?"

Nancy sighed. "You are an evil, evil man. Why did I never see this side of you before?"

He brought a hand up to cup her face and ran a gentle thumb over her cheek. "Sweetheart, you are the only person who has ever seen this side of me."

"The only one? You mean to tell me –" She stopped herself. Do you really want to bring Callie into this conversation? She could have kicked herself.

But Frank's responding smile was soft and affectionate and Nancy was reminded why she had fallen in love with him despite a concerted effort not to.

"The only one. I've never felt comfortable enough with anyone else to let loose like I do with you, Nan." He leaned in and kissed her – a soft, loving kiss full of promise. Then he pulled back and looked at her intently. "Not even Callie."

Nancy could read the truth in his eyes and she knew she felt the same. What she had had with Ned could never compare to the wholly encompassing bond she and Frank shared. She slipped her hands up his chest and reached up for another kiss.

As the kiss ended she whispered, "I feel the same way, Frank. I love you so much."

A moment later, Frank had scooped her up into his arms.

"It is definitely time to take this upstairs."

nhnhnhnhnhnh

They turned off light switches as they made their way through the house. Frank took advantage of each stop by nuzzling Nancy's neck, her breathy giggle enough to make him crazy. He took the stairs two at a time, more than ready to be in the privacy of their room, where he could remove the last of the barriers between them.

Once behind the closed door, they both let loose. Ready to feel skin on skin, they tore at each others clothing, lips unlocking only long enough to allow shirts to be shed. Their bodies hit the bed as the last of their underclothes hit the floor.

Nancy's legs parted and Frank didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. The warm, wet embrace of her core around his throbbing shaft tore a groan from his lips as he sank into her. Her fingers scraped down his back to his butt, biting into the firm flesh and pulling him further into her tight depths.

He pushed himself up on his arms, shifting higher as she widened her legs and thrust her hips forward. His sensitive tip met resistance, and he pulled back only slightly before thrusting forward again. The low, throaty sounds coming from Nancy encouraged him, and he set a slow but steady pace, each thrust taking him just a little closer to the edge of reason.

Within minutes, Nancy cried out, stiffening beneath him just as the tightening of her core around him erased the last of his control. He let go, buried deep inside of her, their mutual orgasms ebbing and swelling through their joined bodies.

He sank onto her as the orgasm faded to a languid contentment, their lips meeting in a gentle, familiar kiss. Leaning up on his elbows, he brushed the hair from her face so he could gaze into her heavily-lidded blue pools.

"That was quick," he said, stroking her cheek with one hand as the other slid behind her neck to cradle her head. He dropped light kisses on her eyes, nose, cheeks and finally on her lips.

"Quick, but very enjoyable," she agreed with a smile as he drew back from her lips again.

And then her arms wound around his chest and her legs wrapped around his thighs, pulling him down and removing all space between them. Despite their deeply satisfying coupling of moments before, he felt himself begin to harden again as she stroked his body with a knowing and loving touch.

nhnhnhnhnhnh

Nancy felt Frank's hands slide underneath her body, his strong arms now enveloping her rather than holding himself up. The shift in position brought the weight of his body to bear between her legs, quickly rekindling the desire of mere minutes ago. Little by little, soft kisses became insistent, as she stroked her legs along his.

His mouth left hers to wander down the sensitive skin of her neck and lower still, across her collar bone and over the swell of her breast. As his lips moved lower on her body, he slid out of her and rolled them both onto their sides, giving him more freedom to explore.

Though she missed the weight of his body on top of her, she took advantage of their new position to begin her own exploration. Using the tips of her fingers, she traced the familiar planes of his broad shoulder, roaming across his muscular back and on down to his trim waist. Her thumbs followed the ridge of his pelvic muscle down into the course hair at the base of his penis. His sharp intake of breath encouraged and emboldened her, and she pushed him gently onto his back with a breathy giggle.

She swung a leg over him to straddle his hips, and couldn't help the smug smile that curved her lips at the surprised look on his face.

"It's my turn," she murmured as she leaned down to drop kisses along his square jaw and down his neck, where she could feel his heart racing beneath her lips.

His penis bucked beneath her, and she widened her legs, allowing her sensitive crevice to slide all the way down his hardened length. Her lips also slid down, ending up at the hollow of his throat where she flicked her tongue out, savoring the salty flavor of him as she stroked back up, her tongue tracing a path up over his chin to his lips.

She licked his lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth. One of Frank's hands moved from where it rested on her waist up to tangle in her hair, pressing her mouth into his as he claimed her lips in a bruising kiss.

Leveraging her hands against his shoulders, she pushed herself up so she could again stroke the length of his erection. As she began moving rhythmically up and down, Frank's hands closed over her breasts and she gasped in pleasure as he began rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger.

Raising his head, Frank took one breast into his mouth, teeth locking gently around the hard nipple. His now unoccupied hand moved around to cup her butt as he thrust his hips forward, allowing his hard member to enter her with her next stroke down. She groaned as the relief that always accompanied their initial coupling became an almost unbearable need.

She pressed down onto his shaft, pushing herself up to a sitting position. Her hands rested on his lower abdomen as she spread her legs wider, sinking onto him fully even as he thrust up into her. She gasped as his hands found her breasts again, nipples distended almost painfully as he began kneading them. She began a slow, rocking motion, unwilling to allow even a millimeter of his rock hard member to leave her body. If she could have figure out how to envelope more of him within herself, she would have.

Frank, for his part, matched her rocking rhythm with powerful pelvic thrusts, until she felt even his balls pressing into her well. Her breath came in rasping gasps as the tension began to build. Frank had abandoned her breasts, his hands pressing down on her hips as he continued to thrust up into her. It felt as though her entire being was focused on the intense need that Frank engendered in her soul.

Slowly, inexorably, Nancy felt her core tighten until, in a burst of pleasure, it began to pulse around him. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, bearing down on him as he gave one last powerful thrust. He let loose a long, low moan as she felt his release, the pulsing of him inside of her augmenting her pleasure with his own.

She sank onto his broad chest with a contented sigh and slowly uncoiled her legs until she lay along him. Frank's strong arms wound around her as she settled her head into the crook of his neck. His lips pressed against her forehead.

"Wow," he said quietly.

She smiled sleepily. "I'll second that."


End file.
